Inferno
by Catiedidit
Summary: When Jasper's boyfriend cheats on him, his family helps him find the man of his dreams, literally. My entry for The Pretty Porn Contest. AH.


**This was my entry for The Pretty Porn contest by The Lustorium. I didn't win voters choice, but that's okay, cause I had fun writing it anyway! Thanks to Lacym3 for betaing and Kitty_Cullen03 for fluffing. **

Every time I close my eyes, I feel him. His touch electrocutes me, his kisses send me ablaze. Fire burns with a fierce intensity within my soul when I dream of this faceless, nameless man. I allow myself just a few quick moments of my dream before opening my eyes and starting my day.

As I walked into my office, coffee in hand, I felt my skin prickle, that could mean only one thing. The "Bitch" was in my office. I don't know how I knew, but I could always tell when she was going to be waiting for me. Alice Brandon was the bane of my existence. She always hit on me, and I had to make nice. She was a very important client, and brought me a fuck-ton of money. I plastered a smile on my face, quickly glared at my receptionist for setting me up this early in the morning. I swear she got some sick pleasure of watching me squirm with her.

I don't know how she did it, but she got her ass into trouble again, but at least it wasn't like last time. This was easy, a fine, maybe loose her license for a little while, and that'd be that. She again hit on me relentlessly, this time she invited me to a party that night, that I was already attending, with a date. I laughed as I informed her as much, watching as a slightly hard edge came over her face. I don't think she'll mind as much when she realizes my date, is a man. I bit my lip, just thinking of Edward. My green-eyed God.

She asked me about my date, and I told her she would just have to wait and see. I knew once she knew she would back down, she was a cool chick. She was the kind of girl I could have as a friend, if she'd stop trying to get into my fuckin' pants all the time. I just didn't let my clients know I was gay. Some of them would not appreciate that.

She left in a whirl-wind of kisses, and goodbyes. I laughed at her antics, and walked her to the elevator. I turned on my heel and glared at Bella.

"Thanks for the heads up there sunshine." I mock glared at her. She just laughed.

"She was here when I got here, I couldn't really call you and let you know with her sitting right here. And you know you love it."

"Yeah, Yeah, keep talking shit, and I won't take you to this ridiculous party tonight." I was excited about going out with Edward, but wasn't really into the whole "rich kid" scene. Edward was obscenely wealthy, he came from a long line of doctors and decorators, following in his father's footsteps, and being a doctor as well. He was a cardio-thoracic surgeon. And a good one at that.

Bella rolled her eyes, and answered the ringing phone. I loved hearing the way she answered. "Whitlock, and son, Jasper Whitlock's office." No matter how many times I heard that, it still made me smile. It felt good to be apart of something, especially with my father.

My day passed quickly. I changed in my office bathroom, getting ready for the night, Edward was picking us up from here. Bella was in the shower while I was doing my hair. We chatted idly while she finished up, I handed her a towel, and of course, the moment she steps out of the shower, butt ass naked, Edward walks in. He stands there for a second, looking between both of us, and then very determinedly body checked Bella. Edward was bi, and I knew he was enjoying the show, and that meant I would be reaping the benefits later.

"Well hello, love. How are you this absolutely fine Friday night?" He said with that same smirk he used to get my ass naked. If he even remotely thought I was going for a three-some, he was sadly mistaken. Bella was like my fuckin sister, and that's just dirty.

"Edward, quit eye-fucking Bella for a fucking minute, and come kiss my ass hello." He smiled widely at me, walking to me, wrapping me in his arms, and kissing me deeply. You would think when you looked at us, that he was the bottom of this relationship, but oh hell no. I was. I was definitely the fucking girl, and I liked it that way. While Edward was busy fucking my mouth with his tongue, Bella got the hell out of the way, and went to get dressed. I couldn't care less about this party, but I knew she wanted to go. She was hoping to get laid, and who the fuck was I to stand in the way. Besides, Edward was setting her up with some guy he knew named Em. Although, I knew he'd probably want her for his own.

Edward looked, but never touched women since we have been together. And I appreciate that. I have been with other bi men, who want both, and I'm just not down with that. Edward finally released my mouth, and I felt bereft away from his touch. He smiled at me, I'm sure feeling the same, or so I thought.

"So, Bella is fucking hot as hell Jasper, Jesus Christ." He said shaking his head. He had something going on in that brain of his, and although I didn't know what it was, suddenly I felt worried. I truly cared about Edward, it wasn't love or anything yet, but we were definitely working close I thought. I frowned slightly.

"Yeah, she's got a really nice body. I'm sure your friend will appreciate it." I said with a hint of displeasure. I think he caught on.

"Jasper," he looked me straight in the eye, "I think she's hot, that's it, I don't know a fuckin thing about her, besides, I have you, what do I need anyone else for?" He was watching me intently. I leaned in and kissed him. We kissed for a long while, until a throat clearing got our attention. I turned expecting Bella, but saw my Dad. He knew I was gay, and didn't mind. I had a sister to give him grandchildren, and he said I could always adopt to keep the family name going.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I asked, he had a somewhat serious expression on his face. Edward must have saw it, because he gripped me just a little tighter.

"Umm, I know you have plans tonight son, and I'm really sorry about this guys, but we just had a big case come in, and I need you to help me tonight." He told me with a slight frown. My dad was conscience of the fact that I had a life, and he knew my job meant the world to me, and he hated exploiting that, but he wouldn't have come to me, if he didn't actually need me tonight. I nodded, and asked for a few minutes, then I would meet him in his office.

I apologized to Edward and Bella, and told them to go and have fun. I kiss Edward bye, and tell him to call me when they leave the party, and tell him he's welcome to come to my house afterwards. He winks and says he'll call me after he drops Bella. He said I could call when I got done, and maybe just come meet them. But, I am sure I will be to tired to do that after working till God knows when.

They leave and I drag myself back to my Dad's office. We work on a new case, dealing with a local alderman, he got caught up in some drugs, and got himself in trouble. We work till nearly 1 am, when my mother calls my dad, and tells him he has exactly 15 minutes to leave the office, or he would be sleeping on the couch. In other words, she wasn't waiting up any longer, and he wasn't getting laid. I laughed at dad, I can just imagine how that conversation would have went if it wasn't on speaker phone. My dad and mom were still totally in-love with each other, even after 35 years of marriage. I mean, he's only 55, he's not to old to get some. I offer to clean up, and tell him he better go before mom cock block's him for the whole weekend, he nearly turned white as a ghost as he knew she would do it to. He dashed out the door.

I was laying in my bed, wondering why on Earth I hadn't heard from Edward, it was nearly 3am, I thought about texting him, but thought better of it. I wasn't some clingy bitch, even if I wanted to be at times. I fell asleep, dreaming of the mystery man again. This time was much more sexual then anytime before. I think it had to do with the case of blue balls Edward left me with earlier in the evening.

I awoke to my phone ringing. It took me a couple rings to locate it on my nightstand. "Hello?"

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me. Please, it was a mistake, please tell me you'll forgive me." Edward was sobbing on the other end of the line. I sat up, suddenly much more awake.

"What's going on babe, it's okay, calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad. Are you okay, injured, in jail?" I asked quickly. I heard him intake a deep breath, prepared to tell me something.

"I slept with her Jasper. We talked all night, got really drunk, and I had to call us a cab, and we got handsy, and I brought her back to my place, and I fucked her Jasper, I fucked Bella." He finished with a sob. I was stunned speechless. I didn't know what to say. My boyfriend, slept with one of my closest friends, my sister, my employee. What do you say to that? He was sorry, and felt bad, he was drunk.

"And now?" I had to know, did he have feelings for her, was he interested in her? "Tell me the truth, how do you feel now?"

"Oh God, Jasper, I feel so incredibly bad, please don't be mad at her, she's been in tears all morning long too. She feels wretched as well about what we have done. I'm sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't answer my question, and you know it. You want more with her? You want me to stand to the side and let you two try out whatever it is that led you both to betray me? Is that what you want Edward?" I was angry, I was hurt, but mostly, I was beyond angry. How could either of them do this to me?

"That's not what I want, I want you to forgive me. Please, forgive me." I hung up. My body was vibrating with the force of my anger. I could feel it consuming me. I jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of shorts, a t, grabbed my shoes, and ran out the door.

I ran for several hours. My body was burning, my whole body and mind numb. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, until I just couldn't anymore. I caught a cab back to my house, paid the driver, then went up and stood in the shower until the hot water ran out. I laid in my bed, and crashed, just like my world around me, I crashed.

I awoke sometime late in the evening to the smell of food. Who the fuck was in my house? I threw on a pair of shorts, and walked into my living room. And nearly dropped to the floor.

"Edward, what are you doing here, and how in the fuck did you get in?"

"Umm, the door was unlocked, and I was hoping we could talk."

"I want to forgive you, I really do, but not yet. You hurt me. And I'm not sure I'm going to get over that. But, I do have a question?"

"What's that?" I could see the tears falling down his cheeks, I wanted to kiss them away, but I couldn't.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's at home."

"Another one?"

"Yes?" he was nearly sobbing at this point.

"Are you in-love with me?"

He crossed the room in an instant, and had me in his arms, holding me as we both cried. I knew then that this was the end, he was telling me goodbye. He had fallen for Bella. I could feel it. I knew he cared about me, but that wasn't enough. I pulled away.

"Goodbye Edward. Treat her right, or you will feel pain like you couldn't even imagine." He looked into my eyes, searching for the truth. He knew I was serious.

"I will, and I'm sorry. I hope one day, we can be true friends."

"We already are Edward. You are my best friend. Now, go. Please." I didn't want to fall apart in front of him, and I was close to breaking down. This man I cared about and shared so much with. He looked at me one last time, kissed my forehead, and walked out. As soon as I heard the door click, I fell to the floor sobbing. He was gone. I laid there for awhile, before I finally pulled myself up off of the floor, and cleaned away all traces of him. I packed anything I had of his into a box. And then, I called Bella.

"Hello." Her soft voice spoke.

"Hey Bells," I said just as softly. I heard her start crying. "It's okay. I understand. I'm not angry with you. You deserve your happily ever after. I always told you if I didn't care about Edward so much, I thought the two of you would be perfect together, guess I was right. It's okay baby." I soothed her the best I could, and when she was calm, I made her dish. She was my best girlfriend after all, and who was I to deny her. I would do anything for her, even if it was listen to her tell me how much she already cared for Edward, and couldn't believe it was all happening so fast.

We hung up, and I told her I would see her Monday, and that I hope she had a great rest of the weekend. And then I called the people that would make it all better, they always did, my parents. They put me on speakerphone while I told them what happened, and like I knew he would, my dad apologized for having kept me. I knew he was feeling guilty, but I assured him, it would have happened eventually. At least it happened now, before I got in to deep. My mother, ever the optimist, actually sounded excited, and told me to get my ass to dinner the next week, she wanted to set me up with someone, she thought he would be perfect for me. I told her I wasn't ready yet, and of course, that wasn't good enough for her son. I was going whether I wanted to or not.

The next Friday, I took a cab to my parents, and saw an unfamiliar car in their driveway. It was a sleek black mustang. I stood admiring the car for a moment. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. As I turned and walked to the door, my mother threw it open, and jogged down to greet me, hugging me tightly.

"I can't wait for you to meet Emmett, you'll adore him sweetie. He's different from other guys I have seen you with, but, I think he'd be great for you. His mom works with me. And he is such a gentleman." She blabbed on another minute more, until we walked into the kitchen, and there he stood, with his back to me, I knew it was the man from my dreams. He turned slowly, looking right into my eyes. We stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other. The electricity nearly glowing between us. My mother made introductions, and the sound of my father clearing his throat brought us out of our stare.

Dinner was absolutely perfect. He fit right in with my parents, and didn't even mind their innuendos at each other. I knew that had bothered Edward, his family being much different. But he laughed it off, and made several jokes. We laughed, and had so much in common. He was a lawyer, but he worked in family law, adoptions and the like. He was gay, and not bi, which was good, because I definitely would not be dating another bi man. We hit it off, and there was definitely chemistry, he asked if I was interested in going out for a drink after we had dinner, and I readily agreed.

We went to a place near my parents house, had several beers, and just got to know each other. When he touched me, I jumped back, it was like being burnt, but in the most delicious way. He felt it to. His eyes were wide. We looked at each other for a moment, then I got bold. I wanted to know what he tasted like. I wanted to feel his lips for real, and not just in a dream. I felt a shock as our lips touched gently, and then an inferno begin to come through as we deepened the kiss. He pulled back first, putting his forehead on mine. "Wow." He said, and I repeated. We sat there for a moment, and then agreed to go our separate ways. It was like my body was splitting in two when he got in his car and left. We had exchanged numbers, and made plans for dinner on Wednesday. I went back to my parents. As I walked through the door, I groaned as I heard what I was sure my parents fucking in the kitchen.

"For fuck's sake, you two are worse then teenagers!" I yelled, then walked back out the door, sat on the step, and called for a cab, and lit up a smoke. Just as I took my second drag off my cigarette, I saw Emmett's mustang pull into the drive. I stood, waiting. He hopped out of the seat, and ran towards me, grabbing me and pulling me in for a searing kiss. The inferno inside my body needed no time to reignite and sent sensations deep into my groin. I was rock fucking hard, and I could feel he was too. He pulled back for a moment, looking into my eyes for an answer to his unasked question. Before he finally asked.

"Come home with me tonight?" I could only nod quickly before his mouth was on me again, this time, his hands were too. We stood there for sometime, and then when the cab I had called pulled in, he took my hand, led me to the passenger side of his car, opened the door, and ran to tell the cab it was no longer needed, he paid the driver for his time, and jogged back and got in. We got about a quarter mile down the road before either of us spoke.

"I've never done anything like this before in my life, but something about you, just drew me back. I was hoping you came back here, and if not, I probably would have called and begged you to see me. I don't know how to explain it, but when I left, it felt like a part of me was left with you." He looked at me from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out if I would throw myself from his speeding car after his word vomit.

"I felt the same way." I leaned over the center console. Kissed below his ear, and told him I couldn't wait until he got me back his place. I told him how my body burned for him, I teased him for the rest of the drive, we kissed at every stop light. We pulled into a familiar parking garage, but I couldn't quite place it, I was to caught up in my Emmett induced haze to give a rats ass. We both got out, and he pulled me to him, kissing me hard, as he led me backwards to an elevator. And once inside, he attacked me again with a deeper intent. His hands were all over me in the elevator.

"Jasper, fuck, I need you, I need you so fucking bad." He pleaded, I just kissed him harder, grinding my erection against his. He moaned deeply into my mouth, and then pulled me out of the opening elevator. Opened his door, and then kicked it shut, slamming into it. He was wasting no time, and neither was I .

I pulled his shirt over his head, and swooned, yeah you fucking heard me, swooned over the man's glorious fucking body. He was perfectly ripped. Well defined abs, shoulders that would make any man jealous, and arms like cannons that I couldn't fucking wait to get back around me. He tore my button down shirt away from my body, several of the buttons flying away, before he just pulled it over my head. I watched him kick his shoes, and I followed his lead, I went to undue my jeans, and he stopped me. He dropped to his knees in front of me, and undid them, kissing along my stomach and side, before pulling my jeans and boxer briefs down, and helping me step out of them.

"You are so fucking perfect Jasper. Your body is amazing." He looked up to me, then quickly brought my cock into his mouth, taking me all the way down his throat. Never before had someone been able to take all of me, and I was so thankful Emmett could. He worked his mouth over me, one hand cupping my balls, and slightly teasing my ass, and the other running up and down my frame. I gripped his hair, moaning and groaning. Begging for more, encouraging him. He was a fucking pro, and didn't need any help.

I felt him move his hand from my balls, and push my legs further apart. I easily and quickly acquiesced, widening my stance. He slipped his hand between my legs, and started massaging my asshole. I cried out for more. I wanted him. I needed him buried inside me. He pulled off my cock.

"Come for me Jasper, I want you to come in my mouth." And then went right back to work, sucking me off and rubbing my ass roughly. I came hard and fast buried in the back of his throat. I could feel him swallow down my come. I reached down, pulling him up my body, and kissing him deeply. I had never before come so quickly from a blowjob before in my life. My hands went to his pants, pushing them down best as I could with his body flush to mine. He pulled back slightly, helping me rid himself of his pants, and then kicked them away. He picked me up by the waist, and carried me to what I assumed was his bedroom, kissing me the whole way. We fell in a heap on to his bed, his deep laugh resonating through the room. I looked around quickly, thinking how much our rooms looked alike, the layout was nearly identical. I sat up, quickly realizing why. I looked to Emmett, who looked slightly worried, and asked him his address, he looked puzzled for a minute, then answered. I laughed loudly, then telling him I live two floors above him. We laughed for a moment, before we caught each other's eyes.

His deep brown eyes darkened to near black, I swallowed. I knew that look. It was the look of a man on a mission, and I was his mission. My inner 17 year old did a fucking happy dance of epic proportions because this glorious man wanted me. I bowed my head in a slight submission, I wanted him to know I would give him what ever he wanted. He placed his finger under my chin lifting it up, and looking into my eyes, kissing me passionately again. I was like butter on a hot day, melting into a puddle. I moved to lay down, bringing his body over mine.

Our hands roamed the planes of each others body. Exploring, learning, memorizing. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I told him so. He held me tightly, kissing me deeply. I could feel his hard body pressed into me, his weight feeling perfect over me. I ran my hands down his back, and over his ass, gripping firmly, as he hissed into my mouth.

"I will want you to take me there, but tonight, may I please take you?" He asked with such sincerity and sweetness. I nodded, kissing him gently. I don't know what happened, but in that instant, our frantic energy turned into a slow burn. We both moved slowly, lovingly almost. We kissed and touched. And he made sure I was ready for him. His hands slipping between my cheeks, rubbing his hands over me tenderly.

I could feel the slick sensation of him sliding a finger inside me, and holding still, allowing me to adjust. I moved against him, sliding against him. He pushed another into me, working me up to a frenzy. By the time he had three fingers pressed into me, I was more then ready for him. I couldn't wait to feel him inside me, to feel his body against mine. He pulled away, applied a condom, and laid across my body, kissing me deeply, before pulling back, and pressing the head of his cock at my entrance, I could feel and hear him lubing his cock up. He swirled the tip against me, and then pressed inside. It was the most wicked sensation. It was so right, I moved against, him, needing more. He slid all of the way inside me, stilling until I was ready. I lifted my legs further up, making the angle easier for us to kiss. He moved inside me slowly at first, then finding a good deep rythym. I was moaning in time with his thrusts. I leaned up, and pulled him down my body, kissing him as he grunted and groaned into my mouth.

"Jasper, fuck, you feel so good. So, fucking good wrapped around my cock. Will you come like this baby?"

"Emmett!" I cried out as he ended in a deep rough thrust. "Yes, fuck yes I will. God! Your cock is perfect. So fucking perfect." Every movement of him going in out of me, pushed his abs against my cock. The friction so delicious. I kiss him harder this time. Although I appreciate the slow, now my need has been rebuilt to an inferno. I want him to come, I want him to come inside me. I need him to. I think he feels my need. His body is already so in tune with mine.

"Jasper, come, come with me. Fuck. Jasper!" I could feel him holding back, waiting for me to come with him. He was shuddering trying to hold out.

"Oh god! EMMETT!" I screamed his name in my release, then I felt him let go, his body tightening, then releasing. I can feel him pulsating inside me. My come between us. All over his chest and stomach. I think I can do something about that. I give him a moment, and then get him to lay back on his back, but before I can lean down and begin to lick my come away from him, he pulls me tight to his chest. Holding me close. He's a snuggler. Damn, he just keeps getting better and better. I snuggle with him for a moment. And decide to go back to my original plan. His eyes are closed, so I smile to myself, lean over his body, and slide my tongue over his abs, right to his navel. I felt his muscles tense and relax under my tongue. I continued my cleaning of his stomach, knowing I wasn't really doing much of anything seeing as how I was just as covered in my come. But it was fun to do anyway. Emmett grabbed my arms, and pulled me over his body, kissing me.

He got up and pulled me with him into the shower. We took turns washing each other, simply caressing one another. When he was finished washing my hair, I dropped to my knees before him. I looked up from under my lashes at him, watching him intently while I moved one hand up his thigh, until I reached his semi hard cock. Three pumps in my hand, and he was fully erect. I watched him all the while, even once I wrapped my mouth around him. I took him fully into my mouth, swallowing around his cock, earning a moan every time. I learned quickly that he liked a sloppy BJ, and worked to give him what he wanted and liked. I still watched him, we just stared into each other's eyes, until he could hold back no more, and came in my mouth. He tasted so amazing. His cum sweet and just perfect.

We stepped out of the shower, and I didn't want the night to end. But I didn't want to presume anything. I mean, I only met the man tonight. But I couldn't help the fact that my heart started racing, and I felt my chest clinch slightly at just the idea of leaving this man's side. When we were finished drying off, I finally got the nerve to speak.

"Umm, I guess, I should go." I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I could almost feel the prick of tears. I mean my god, I just met the man, and just walking away after this felt worse them when Edward left last week. I still couldn't believe I even did this. This is not like me.

"Please stay Jasper. I'm not ready for you to go. I know we both have work in the morning, and I'll set my alarm for what ever time we need, but please, don't go." A huge smile came across my face, I knew he was feeling the same as me. Bereft at the thought of being apart. His dimpled grin lit up his face, and then he bent down to kiss me. He walked to a drawer, and grabbed two pairs of shorts, tossing me one. I slipped them on, giddy at the thought of wearing his clothes. Fuck, I am such a girl. Shit. I might as well hand him my man card now, cause that shit went out the fuckin' window the moment I met him. I must have actually been shaking my head because Emmett just gave me a questioning look, and I told him what I thought, and he laughed and said that's funny, he thought the same damn thing a little while ago. We chuckled, and then he pulled me to bed.

We laid and talked for a long while before he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, set his alarm, and wrapped me in his arms, spooning me from behind. That night I didn't dream of a mystery man burning me with every touch, instead I dreamt of Emmett, and what a life would be like with him.

**_Please review! It means so much to me! I have to say, this will probably only be a One shot, I have several other stories on my plate right now. But, who knows, the plot bunnies run things around here... _**

**_Catie_**


End file.
